Changes?
by Supreme Shadow
Summary: Something I found on my computer a few hours ago. An old essay I made for English class a few years back.J. Jonah Jameson sits at his computer, and reflects on the changing world, and how nothing really changes...Be nice, I was younger!


As the editor of New Yorks biggest paper, I regard it as my job to bring you clean, unbiased news. The bare facts. However, I am only human, and as such, I have made mistakes in my stories. My many editorials on the menace of Spider-Man, my cheering of Mysterio, all these and more, were all mistakes. I agree, these were examples of bad journalism and bias on my part.

As such, I have decided to begin a series of editorials on those less smiled upon. Spider-Man, who I already mentioned, Cardiac, and this is a special editorial on the ultimate rejects from society. Mutants. The X-Men, Magneto, and many more.

If an alien who knew nothing about humanity were to land today, and see the idiot bigotry perpetuated every day in every country, all he(or she) would see is people killing each other. Because someone was born with wings? With the power to fly whenever they liked? How many of us, when we were children would look up and just say: "God, I wish I was a bird."? How many of us still do it? And as soon as someone is born who do what we all want to do, what do we do? Try to destroy their life.

Look at the Fantastic Four. Four regular people blast off and land with super powers. One of 'em can stretch his body a few miles, one can burst into flames, another can turn invisible. And the other? He is a living lump of rock. Does anyone mess with them? No. Because they'd strech, burn and beat you unconscious if you did. But someone who is born who can do this, all they get from day one is that they're not human, that they're trash. More idiot bigotry, because the bigots only pick on kids. The ones who're too scared to stick up for themselves.

All this, all day, every day, and then we hear about a mutant who finally had enough, who stood up for themself. And then all mutants are seen as killers who'd eat your baby. A few years ago, a priest, A PRIEST, ordered a racial killing of every mutant found. Forty two children died. Children. Who had done nothing to noone. And are these killers seen by all and sundry as baby eaters? No. People say its a start. That they got what was coming to them.

I was sitting in a bar last week, and this group of kids, college students mostly, were sitting opposite me, being normal kids. Laughing, joking, maybe getting drunk. And then one of them says his dad told him the best joke the other night. "What d'you call a mutant at the bottom of the river? An example!" This got a big laugh from everyone around them. Except one guy. Small little hairy guy, with a cigar in his mouth. He just glared at the kid who told the joke, not touching his beer. And then, all of a sudden, the guy grabbed the kid and slammed him against the wall and then, all we heard was this little noise. Snikt. The little guy sprouted three metal claws from his knuckles. Didn't say anything, just held the kid up, with the claws inches from the kids eye. Then, the guy reached into his pocket, tossed a handful of bills onto the counter and walked out.

God knows how many jokes the little guy had heard. The kind of treatment he had experienced. Forever seen as a monster, while all around him, other people with even more fantastic powers became world famous, had movies made about them, had their own Happy Meals. Iron Man. Thor. Giant Man. Some of these look less human than he did.

I, personally, am jealous as hell. What I wouldn't give to be super strong, to have wings, to be more than I actually am. And those racists who say they're out to protect us, like the Friends of Humanity or Trask Industries, they are too. To any mutants who read this, I know it may not be much comfort, but its true. They may be small and vindictive, but its because they hate anyone thats better than them, anyone who actually has a worthwhile goal, be it creating acceptance for mutants or finding a place for them to be safe, because they can't understand why anyone should help someone in trouble.

This is J. Jonah Jameson, asking you to forgive them. Because God help us if you don't.


End file.
